Train 081
Train 081 is a subway train in ''Final Destination 3'' that Wendy, Kevin, Julie, Sean and Laura were riding, which also derailed towards the end of the film. Crash While stopping at a station, a man throws a half-eaten chocolate bar at a trash can, but misses and it drops to the ground. The wind from the passing trains causes the bar to fall on the tracks, where a rat finds the bar and begins to eat it. The track is switched over so that the train may safely pass. While eating the chocolate bar, the rat accidentally touches two electrical contacts that control the switchover mechanism, completing a circuit and switching the track back to its original position and unaligning it. The train immediately drives over the unaligned tracks and begins to derail, hitting the tunnel walls and several girders in the tunnel, splitting the train apart car-by-car. During the derailment, Julie is thrown to the back of the Train, and witnesses many cars crashing. The back end of the train is hit by a car, and is destroyed, forcing Julie to stay in the back. Julie struggles to make it to the front of the train, but a dislodged train wheel knocks loose, strikes Julie and projecting her out of the train, killing her. The train begins to grind against the wall and Kevin is thrown against a cracked glass window. Unable to move, Kevin lies on the window until it breaks and he screams as he is sucked outside and crushed between the wall and the train itself. The remaining car runs into a girder and throws Wendy outside and onto the tracks, where she breaks her leg and is stuck onto a set of adjacent tracks. As she looks at the wreckage and her bloody broken leg she begins to cry, she hears faint screeching in the distance. To her horror, another train is on the tracks and heading right for her. As she screams and knows she's seconds away from dying, she wakes up and realizes she's standing on the train, safe and sound alongside Kevin and Julie. When she warns them that the train is about to derail, she and friends desperately try to escape, but it's too late. The train is already in motion. The screen goes black and loud metal screeching can be heard shortly before the credits roll. Death toll: Unknown (Most likely 6-7 people have died) Signs/Clues *The Train 081 is 180 spelled backwards. *The chocolate bar eaten by the rat which caused the tracks to become misaligned came from a Bruins fan. Lewis Romero and his gym mates were bitter rivals of the Bruins. *In a deleted scene, Wendy observes the train schedule and notices the last stop says END in bold, red letters. *A subway musician starts singing "Turn Around, Look At Me," which is the warning song in this movie. *In Wendy's photo, Jason's face is blurred. On the train, the people speed past Wendy and all of their faces are blurry. *While looking in the mirror, Wendy notices the train's number. Backwards, it reads 180. *Wendy sees a sign advertising the restaurant where Frankie Cheeks died. *Wendy sees a sign advertising the store where Erin Ulmer died. *Wendy sees a sign advertising the tanning salon where Ashley and Ashlyn died. *There is a sign advertising the "Slushie really cool" drink that Ashley and Ashlyn had *There is a sign that says "Today could be your lucky day" *Wendy sees a sign stating, There is no escaping DEATH and taxes. *The train conductor menacingly stated, "The next stop is the end of the line." *In an alternate ending, the derailment happens and Kevin, Julie and Wendy all die. *One of the men boarding the train is bald and sports a white and red tattoo, with the tattoo on the left side of his head - which makes him eerily look like Frankie Cheeks when he died. *Death tries to eliminate Wendy, Kevin, and Julie the same way it tried to in the beginning; by putting them in a damaged vehicle that derailed and split apart car by car. Julie being the first to die, then Kevin, then Wendy. *A strong theory states that even though Kevin successfully pulled the brakes, the train might have stopped during the beginning of the derailment which resulted in an early crash. Known Casualties * Wendy Christensen * Kevin Fischer * Julie Christensen * Sean * Laura Trivia *There is strong controversy about the train crash. There's a slight possibility that the train stopped after several attempts by Kevin, but this is highly doubtful. Not only that, but since it just so happens Kevin, Wendy and Julie are all on the same train, it would be a great opportunity for Death to finish up the list. Of course, it could be that Death had arranged for Wendy, Julie and Kevin to be on the same train. Also, no one has managed to successfully cheat Death in any of the Final Destination films, so the fact that the crash didn't happen would be baffling. *It should be noted that Train 081 doesn't even exist in the novel. This is because the earliest script of Final Destination 3, the movie was supposed to end after Ian's death. *In the original script, Kimberly and Burke from Final Destination 2 were going to be killed along with Wendy, Julie and Kevin on the train. Instead, they are said to have died in a woodchipper accident around the same time as the train derailment, in November 2005, which is when the train derails. *The street where Wendy, Sean and Laura was heading to was Booth St. Earlier in the movie, Wendy mentioned Abraham Lincoln. Booth is the last name of Lincoln's murderer, John Wilkes Booth. *It is interesting to note that the train 081 derailment is similar to a train derailment in the 2009 movie Knowing', '''''where a man uses premonitions, to stop the end of the world. *This disaster has the lowest death toll in the whole series. Category:Final Destination 3 Category:Ending Scene Category:Disasters Category:Death's Servants Category:Vehicles